


Moments

by AnnieHart



Series: Shields and Hunters [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Potentially more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHart/pseuds/AnnieHart
Summary: Moments between a Shield and a Hunter/Tracker.





	1. Moment in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive. My mental health is slowly starting to get better...maybe? I'm working on it. I'm trying to get back into writing with small chapters and moments like these. I know it's not a chapter update in the actual story, but it's something, right? Thank you all for your continued support of this story even though I'm still at the beginning of season 1 and season 2 is...half over? Almost over? I don't know but I am trying. I sincerely hope this flows and makes sense. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> There will be no set order or time frame to these until I can figure out what I'm doing. That's just the way these updates are going to go. All mistakes are mine, just not this world or characters. I like to play, I do not own.

John blinked awake as he felt the form next to him shift and shudder slightly in her sleep. He knew immediately who it was, having had only one bed partner in the short time that he’d finally found her and began their relationship. Their bond and his possessiveness didn’t allow for anyone else.

 

_Lauren_

 

Normally, she was half-tucked/half-sprawled on his side and chest, the bond and his inclination to touching Lauren having slowly chipped away at her hesitation for touch-intimacy until within a few days of them sharing the bed....she had started showing him she was a cuddler and basically a koala in her sleep when given the chance.

 

_John loved it._

 

Not only because she was freely and openly searching for him and touching him, but because it also helped him when it came to moments like these. Moments where her sleep was anything but peaceful. Moments and nights where nightmares snuck in and did their best to wreak havoc in her head.

 

They weren't every night, but they had happened enough that he had gained some knowledge about how to deal with her nightmares and her reactions afterwards.

 

Those nights usually went one of two ways.

 

John either woke her up and soothed her afterwards or was able to calm her down in her sleep. When he had to wake her up, he found that he usually had to deal with a quiet and moody bondmate later on that day. If he was able to calm her down while she was sleeping, then he found that she fairly easily went back to her koala impression and he was able to get some rest while keeping watch and having the bond wide open so he could get ahead of any more nightmares. She could still be moody the next day, she’d just be _less_ moody.

 

Lauren didn't usually have more than one during the night, but his bondmate tended to surprise him and her nightmares were one of the surprises he didn't like. John understood them and why she had them, but he didn't like them.

 

John was brought out of his momentary thoughts as he felt Lauren shudder again; this time with a small whimper escaping the sleeping petite blonde.

 

He slowly moved his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her while sifting through the bond to see what he could sense from her nightmare.

 

_Fear. Panic. Pain. Loneliness._

 

Pretty much all the same feelings that he'd gotten from her nightmares before and thankfully no new ones had entered the mix. He flooded feelings of _comfort, safety, protectiveness_ and _love_ through the bond to her, figuring he'd try to soothe her while she was sleeping before waking her. None of them had been getting enough sleep, and he didn't like that the dark circles under Lauren's eyes were getting darker.

 

John would wake her if he had to, but his first instinct was to try and keep her sleeping.

 

Lauren hadn't talked to him yet about what the nightmares entailed but she had come to him for comfort after they had had a few conversations. He knew that physical/touch intimacy was and could be easier to deal with than emotional and mental intimacy; their open bond not-withstanding, and his bondmate wasn't the most open person either. John could wait for her to initiate the conversation as long as she kept coming to him.

 

Granted, he wasn't a saint and he wasn't the type of guy to let things go for long, but he'd already made more leaps with Lauren than he'd expected to this early in their relationship, so he could afford to have some patience.

 

_If she moved to another bed, all bets were off._

 

Right now though, his bondmate was slowly starting to calm down which meant he didn't need to wake her up.

 

Her feelings from her nightmare were slowly being replaced by _warmth_ and _calm_ , and her shuddering with the whimpers had stopped. John knew from his limited experience that that night's nightmare was over and the mood might be _iffy_ in the morning, but for the moment, his petite bondmate was safe in his arms doing her best to mimic a koala in her sleep.

 

John slowly let the small amount of tension fade from his body as he felt Lauren sink deeper into the sleep she needed; the nightmare slipping from her mind completely.

 

John closed his eyes, letting his body rest and his mind relax into the emotions that were swimming between him and Lauren.

 

Tomorrow was another day, there were no sudden emergencies they needed to deal with right at that moment and Lauren was safe in his arms where she belonged.

 

Tomorrow, with all of its uncertainties and plans they needed to work on, was another day.

 

 _RIght now_ in _this moment, with Lauren safe, sleeping and content in his bed and arms, was all John needed._


	2. Hello and Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Help

Hello Loves!

I know it's been a good long while since I've updated...anything, really. I'm working on getting back into writing fanfiction on here, both updating my current stories and potentially starting new ones. No comments on new stories right now. However, on the subject of updating current stories, I'm asking for your help. I have bits and pieces of many ideas bouncing around in my head for these stories but nothing that I can really pin down and expand upon, whether it's a one-shot or start/continuation of a series (yes I'm aware that I only have one series but knowing me, that'll probably change and then not get updated for a long time...I'm saying sorry right now if that does happen. I can't control my inspiration...I wish I could.) 

RIght now...I'm asking for your help. I'm asking for prompts and ideas and scenarios and moments (you get the picture...right?) that you may like to see in my stories that I can work on; whether it's future/past/present/dream,etc (Or try to work on that may actually end up being something different, yet similar?) I pretty much have writers block and I need help getting past it. 

No constructive criticism or comments about how it's been forever, please. I'm very much aware of just how long it's been for all of my stories, and despite my guilt on not updating, life and my mental health and energy would not let me and focusing on, well...me, was more important. We are all human and I don't get paid for this (which is good because with how long it's been, I would probably have been fired). 

I may not use every single idea/prompt/scenario/moment,etc, but anything you all can offer to help me get back into my stories, I would so very much appreciate.

Also, when I update things again, for all stories, this will most likely get deleted, so I'm sorry in advance for potentially multiple notifications of updates. 

Love you all, and appreciate you all so much!!! I look forward to seeing what you all have fore me!!

AnnieHart


End file.
